Groudon
Groudon (Japanese: グラードン Guraadon) is a Ground-typeLegendary Pokémon introduced in Generation III. Groudon is the Version Mascot for Pokémon Ruby and Pokemon Omega Ruby. It is a Primal Pokémon as well. It is a member of the Weather Trio along with Kyogre and Rayquaza. Biology Physiology Groudon is a red, black, grey, and white Pokémon with yellow eyes. It has white spikes on its tail and neck. It has white, sharp claws on both its hand and it also has white toes. It has a grayish underbelly. It has a large tail with three sharp, white spikes appearing on the left hand side and right hand side of its tail. A black pattern also goes along its body. Groudon is an immensely powerful Pokémon, having the ability to summon intense droughts and cause volcanic eruptions. The droughts it can cause allow it to evaporate water, while the volcanic eruptions it can summon enable it to create land. It sleeps underground in large magma chambers. If it encounters its rival, Kyogre, they will engage in a cataclysmic battle. Groudon is the only known Pokémon capable of learning the move Precipice Blades. Primal Groudon As Primal Groudon, it becomes larger and has a deep, crimson bodyb. The spikes on both sides of its body, tail, jagged teeth and underbelly are black, with the spikes on the tail becoming longer and facing diagonally, instead of being straight. The four blades at the end of its tail are now split. Its sharp claws on its hands and its claws on its feet remain pure white. Both of Primal Groudon's hands bear an Omega symbol on them. The markings, some of which extend to its underbelly on its body and the Omega symbols it bears, glow bright yellow, as if lava is flowing inside of it, including the inside of its mouth and around its eyes, which changes to an orange-red color.In the anime, Primal Groudon is said to create new land with every step it takes. Evolution Groudon does not evolve. However, in Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, it is capable of undergoing Primal Reversion in battle if it holds the Red Orb. Game info In Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team/Blue Rescue Team, Groudon appears as one of the main villains. After the hero, the partner, and the Alakazam's Team discovered the truth about Ninetales' Legend, he causes an earthquake and, later in the game, the hero and the partner have to go to the deep of Magma Cavern to save Alakazam`s Team, defeating Groudon. After his defeat, he can be recruitable to the Rescue Team. He has a minor appearance in the next game, when he appears as an illusion created by Uxie. It is one of the heaviest Pokémon, as can be observed in the RSE Pokédex. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, it makes an appearance as an assist trophy and like the other ancient Pokémon from Emerald/Sapphire/Ruby, it makes a non-playable appearance. Groudon will on the screen as a very large Pokémon and will glow a red color making it a fire attacker. It will be completely invincible and will launch any fighter away from it except the one who uses it, and because of this, it can be used as somewhat of a shield. Groudon will not attack, but will turn around and roar. role in the series he is one of the Celtic dragons sonsCategory:Pokemon Category:Monsters